


Не верь, не бойся, не проси

by matteour



Category: Late Night Host RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst and Porn, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Out of Character, Smut, Unreliable Narrator, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteour/pseuds/matteour
Summary: Тяжело ждать несколько часов, чтобы отправить ответ. Все, чтобы Джимми не подумал о том, что Сет ждет его сообщений, даже самых грязных, всегда оставляющих на душе новый рубец. Потому что Джимми прав. Но Джимми-то в этом и виноват.
Relationships: Jimmy Fallon/Seth Meyers
Kudos: 4





	Не верь, не бойся, не проси

**Author's Note:**

> *t.A.T.U. - не верь, не бойся, не проси
> 
> я не самый большой фанат сетона, ао3 науськал меня на джимми/сет и сет/эми, и я решил, что несуществующий руфэндом достоин познакомиться с этими пейрингами тоже, пусть и в моем посредственном исполнении, да еще из огня да в полымя сразу с непонятной ау, за которую многим бы было попросту стыдно. но что есть, то есть, пишу эту херню с октября уже.
> 
> если я могу себе позволить кривой арт, почему бы мне и не позволить себе кривой арт?  
> https://sun9-6.userapi.com/c858336/v858336445/18de81/4ZH-gm8c1FM.jpg  
> и коллаж вдогонку  
> https://sun9-40.userapi.com/c855424/v855424952/1266b5/wzEVI23_8GU.jpg

_00:43  
А дальше что? Собаки?_

Сет, чертов ебливый ублюдок, где-то у себя в Нью-Гэмпшире, Джимми следит за сплетнями из Нью-Йорка. Сообщение доставлено, оповещающая смс-ка пришла еще пару часов назад, но ответа нет и, наверное, не будет. А с экрана телевизора на Джимми смотрит сплав святой невинности и отъявленного мерзавца, высовывающий язык, когда ему смачно плюют в лицо.

Этот стоп-кадр противен мужчине до омерзения, но, матерясь через крепко стиснутые зубы, он лезет рукой в трусы, вспотевшей ладонью сжимая то, что прославило его во всех видеосалонах «для взрослых».

На видео Сет скачет уже по четвертому члену, но его красная, вывернутая наружу задница голодно пульсирует, с чавканьем выпустив здоровый черный шланг. Ему мало. В нем легко поместится рука по самый локоть, а ему, блять, все еще мало.

Джимми дрочит со злобной миной на лице, двигает рукой так яростно, словно пытаясь оторвать свой член вовсе — за то, что у него так предательски стоит на тупого ублюдка, который за деньги готов проглотить все, что попадет ему в рот.

Телефон вибрирует на последнем издыхании (бедная nokia еще с вечера мигает пустой батарейкой), и, глядя на новое сообщение, Джимми громко стонет, чувствуя, что по руке, наконец, потекло.

_2:38 +1(***)*******  
Спасибо за идею, я подумаю с=З_

Джимми тяжело дышит, закидывая голову назад. Картина перед глазами отвратительная. Крупный кобель покрывает человека, и тот скулит, скулит под ним, как течная сука. В низу живота вновь предательски тянет.

_2:40  
Ты животное_

Сообщение доставлено, но больше — ничего. Джимми рычит, четко представляя, как Сет по своей глупой привычке оттягивает пальцами нижнюю губу, раздумывая над ответом. Он всегда так делает, когда смущается. Джимми очень хочется верить, что эту жадную, ненасытную шлюху все еще можно смутить. Мобильный пиликает в последний раз и гаснет.

Ответа нет ни через час, ни утром.

  
***

Сет улыбается широко и приторно-дружелюбно, но блеск улыбки не доходит до его глаз, когда он тянет для рукопожатия раскрытую ладонь. Он очень изменился после расставания. Прежде всего, он больше не отводит взгляд, когда говорит с людьми, и это привлекает внимание куда сильнее, чем свежий гардероб и новая прическа. Гнилой, подлый ублюдок, думает Джимми, глядя в глаза серые, как старый асфальт. Гнилой, подлый ублюдок, занявший все пространство в его голове со своими длинными пальцами, блядской улыбкой и родинками на шее, которые хочется не то целовать, не то начисто чем-нибудь выжечь.

Джимми чертовски хочется закурить. А лучше — поскорее нажраться и больше не сталкиваться со своим наваждением нос к носу никогда.

Он ищет в толпе знакомое лицо. Следит, как Сет пьянеет, и будто ебаная фея покрывается серебристым глиттером из косметички лучшей подруги — Эми Полер. Но от выпитого голова тяжелеет почему-то только у Джимми.

Сет говорит что-то возмутительно смешное, и какие-то люди, собравшиеся в доме чьих-то общих знакомых, чтобы отпраздновать прошедшее рождество, смеются в унисон. От такого процента неопределенности Джимми штормит и тянет блевать, будто после затяжного прыжка с моста. А где-то неподалеку Сет сверкает в приглушенном свете гирлянд как рождественская елка.

_22:17  
У тебя слишком высокая самооценка для того, кто променял карьеру комика на сосание хуев_

Джимми отправляет сообщение, презирая себя за каждую кроху внимания, что он потратил за вечер на старого знакомого, вместо того, чтобы вовсю налаживать отношения с бутылкой чего-нибудь горячительного.

— Не очень-то вежливо с твоей стороны. В глаза сказать страшно? — Сет стоит позади, и Джимми, вздрогнув, оборачивается. Внутренний голос начинает язвительно брюзжать и на шампанское, которое плещется у Сета бокале, и на блестки в его волосах, и на то, что сам Сет — ёбаный пидор, каких еще поискать; а Джимми смотрит в стеклянные серые глаза, и все оскорбления, глупые и детские, испаряются из тяжелой головы.

— Здорово выглядишь, Майерс. Похудел?

Джимми улыбается, разглядывая сконфуженное выражение лица бывшего любовника. Сет прихватывает пальцами нижнюю губу, и Джимми салютует ему почти пустым бокалом, празднуя свою победу в битве, о которой знает лишь он один.

Сет отвечает ему, но Джимми уже не слушает.

Они целуются после, пьяные и голодные настолько, что готовы друг друга сожрать. Из-за закрытой двери гостевой уборной доносятся музыка и радостный смех гостей, предвкушающих скорый праздник: через три дня наступит новый две тысячи четвертый год, и припухшие, липкие от мятной жвачки губы Сета обещают перемены. Он мычит Джимми в рот, прохладной бледной ладонью забравшись мужчине в джинсы, а Джимми чувствует, как по-блядски длинные пальцы держат его за самое сердце.

Сладкие запахи шампанского и геля для волос бьют по ноздрям, и к этому коктейлю примешиваются бабочки в желудке, отчего Джимми бросает в холодный пот и совсем чуть-чуть подташнивает. Хорошее чувство. Неправильное. Словно не было одиноких ночей в окружении вавилонской башни из кассет и новеньких дисков в откровенных обложках «hard-core porn», словно не было злых и пьяных сообщений посреди ночи, когда становилось совсем невыносимо дрочить. Словно не было ссор, драк и раздоров. Словно в их жизнях все в порядке.

Но никогда у них ничего не было в порядке, а дрочка перед телевизором на кассету с заедающей пленкой, где любовь всей его жизни грязно ебут — была. И Джимми не хочется этого прощать.

— Я бы с удовольствием нассал тебе на лицо, и тебе бы это понравилось, приятель, — Джимми бормочет своему наваждению на ухо, стискивая его волосы в кулаке, мягкие и колкие — на ощупь будто стекловата. Сет упирается ему в грудь, достаточно крепко, чтобы показать, как сильно Джимми неправ, но недостаточно настойчиво, чтобы вырваться.

— Ты бы подставлял свой ебаный рот и сглатывал, потому что ты именно такой, мы оба это знаем, — Джимми рычит, проводя языком по вязкой от туалетной воды и пота шее, думая лишь об одном: целовать, целовать эти родинки, целовать — эмоциональный подъем и легкость на душе вперемешку с болезненной любовью кружат голову, и на мгновение проскальзывает мысль о наконец-то налаженном счастье.

Подлый удар ниже пояса спускает Джимми с небес на землю, и, сгибаясь перед Сетом пополам от звона в яйцах, он только и может думать о том, как же, сука, он эту тварь ненавидит.

Сет растворяется в воздухе, выскользнув из ванной, будто его здесь и не было, но тонкий шлейф его пьяного дыхания и парфюма намертво закупорил в нос. Джимми хочется орать, хочется догнать его и въебать посильнее за то, что чертов сукин сын заставил его чувствовать себя униженным и неполноценным, но вместо этого он со злостью пинает новенькую стиральную машинку — наверняка подаренную хозяевам дома на рождество.

Чей это дом? Джимми не помнит, да ему и плевать. Первая попавшаяся бутылка, оставленная на журнальном столике, выглядит теперь как единственная возможная интрижка на вечер, французский поцелуй с которой не закончится ударом в пах.

По телеку крутят рекламу кока-колы, в очередной раз прерывая «Эту замечательную жизнь», и навязчивый джингл о приходящем празднике заполняет собой всю голову, будто информационный мусор сможет спасти Джимми от скорбных мыслей о том, как эта замечательная жизнь в очередной раз повернулась к нему задницей.

Как же все это заебало.

— Дай пройти. Уходи отсюда, блять, — Джимми неразборчиво ворчит, натыкаясь на гостей на своем нелегком пути в поисках новой бутылки: он бесстыдно готов изменить своей предыдущей стеклянной пассии, которую осушил до дна, с чем-нибудь покрепче и подороже (пожалуйста, пусть это будет виски!), но у вселенной, как известно, на все свои планы. Вокруг мелькают лица, все хорошо знакомые, но следуют за ним лишь те, кого он не переносит на дух. Господи, только не она.

— Какого хера ты только что натворил, уебок? На нем лица нет, он зарыдать готов, — Полер выжигает Джимми ненавидящим взглядом и шипит сквозь зубы, змея подколодная, защищая своего ненаглядного дружка как злая старшая сестра, которая из всех в округе единственная имеет монополию пинать нерадивого младшего братца. Джимми никогда не нравилась эта белобрысая стерва с нездоровыми заскоками трахать парней в задницу.

— О, будь ты мужиком, он бы перед тобой стелился, — Джимми шатается на месте, шмыгая носом, чтобы не потек весь яд и сарказм, который он бы с удовольствием сплюнул Эми в бокал с мерзко бряцающим льдом. Джимми пьян до вегетативного состояния, и только отвращение ко всей этой тусовке и нелепая детская обида все еще держат его в строю. У Эми на лице тот же самый серебристый глиттер, от которого Сет сверкал весь вечер, и это бесит еще сильнее, до скрежета зубов.

— У него день рождения, мудак ты сферический. Не удивляюсь, почему он от тебя ушел. Ты просто жалок, — Эми обдает его потоком презрения в ответ, вставляя крепкое словцо так же, как во время съемок вставляет распластавшимся под ней актерам резиновый член: резко и со вкусом, а Джимми замирает, будто только что пропустил звонкую пощечину. Полер разворачивается и уходит, сказав ровно столько, сколько требуется, не больше и не меньше.

— Это не он от меня ушел, а я его бросил! — Окрикивает Джимми вслед, с запозданием оставляя за собой последнее слово.

  
***  


Сет лежит головой у Эми на коленях, свернувшись на диване в позе эмбриона. Их квартира, которую они снимают вдвоем, мало походит на тот шикарный коттедж, о вечеринке в котором Сет старается не вспоминать. Эми ест мороженое из ведерка большой ложкой, увлеченно наблюдая за ходом телевикторины. Изредка она гладит друга за ухом, как кота, и тот, всегда болтливый и до жути жизнерадостный, молчит, стеклянным взглядом уткнувшись в экран.

Эми не любит, когда Сету плохо, он становится совсем неподъемным и невыносимым, но хуже всего то, что он отвергает любую помощь.

— Может, расскажешь все-таки, что произошло? — Как бы невзначай спрашивает Эми, в сотый раз за вечер пытаясь вывести Майерса на разговор, — ну же, будь хорошим мальчиком, порадуй мамочку.

Сет упрямо не отвечает, но поворачивает голову и трется небритой щекой о бедро подруги, забирает из ее цепких рук мороженое, убирает его куда-то на пол, а после валит девушку на диван и подминает под себя, осторожно, но крепко удерживая запястья над головой. Эми сглатывает: Сет на голову выше, а в одной его ладони легко умещаются две ее ладошки, но ей не страшно. Котята тоже борются, когда играют. Только они не котята, да и уже давно не дети. Сет не причинит ей вреда, Эми знает это. Не прикрикнет, не ударит, не попытается взять против воли. Сет просто не такой, он обожает шутить и повышает голос только когда смеется, он и мухи не обидит. А еще он гомик до мозга костей.

У Эми много знакомых мужчин, но по злой иронии судьбы единственный, кто заставляет сердце биться чаще, никогда не посмотрит на нее с желанием. Бинго, Полер.

Сет ложится сверху, придавливая своим весом и обнимая; Эми обхватывает его щеки ладонями (по привычке, она всегда так делает, когда полна чувств к нему), а после нежно целует друга в лоб. Она никогда не осмелится поцеловать его в губы.

Сет молчит. Он не хочет ни о чем думать и тем более вспоминать, чем закончился его день рождения. Он не хочет снова тянуться к ингалятору. Он использовал его уже три раза за неделю, в последний раз такое случалось, когда ему было девятнадцать лет. Даже упоминание Джимми вслух вызывает необъяснимую панику, как у девушки, которая решила для себя, наконец, что больше не будет отвечать самому классному парню в школе, но на деле готова сорваться по первому зову, если парень вообще о ней вспомнит. Телефон всегда в правом кармане. В куртке, в спортивных штанах, в пижаме — не важно. Телефон всегда в правом кармане. Ожидание, когда этот модный кирпичик завибрирует новым сообщением всегда невыносимо, еще невыносимее от мысли, что Фэллон больше никогда не напишет. Тяжело ждать несколько часов, чтобы отправить ответ. Все, чтобы Джимми не подумал о том, что Сет ждет его сообщений, даже самых грязных, всегда оставляющих на душе новый рубец. Потому что Джимми прав.

Но Джимми-то в этом и виноват.

Эми любит его, и Сет, конечно, отвечает взаимностью, но это не та любовь, на которую рассчитывает она. Он бессовестно этим пользуется, распиная влюбленную девушку под собой, только бы не отвечать на вопрос, который висит в воздухе уже целую неделю. Только бы не…

— Может, лучше поговорим, как у вас с Уиллом?

Сет мудак. Сет всегда становится мудаком, когда не может найти покоя сам. Они с Эми знают друг друга слишком давно. Слишком давно, и Сет видит лучшую подругу насквозь. Это удобно, когда находятся рычаги давления даже в самой непростой ситуации.

Но и Эми читает его как открытую книгу.

Сет делает больно самым безобразным способом. Сет никогда не ударит — конечно, это так. Но Сет видит те уязвимые места, давление на которые легко может разрушить их с Эми дружбу.

— С Уиллом все замечательно. Мне с мужиками везет больше, чем тебе, говнюк, — Эми вплетает пальцы в спутанные волосы друга, едва почесывая его скальп, лишь бы чем-то занять руки. Сет лежит у нее на груди, закрыв глаза, и слабое мычание — все, что он может выдать в ответ на грубый (совершенно в стиле Полер) подкол. Он не хочет ссориться. Он знает, почему она так жестко его подкалывает каждый раз. Она чувствует себя беззащитной. В этом они чертовски похожи.


End file.
